Two Floors Down
by PostSecret Prompt Contest
Summary: A PostSecret Prompt Contest Entry: Every time I see you in the elevator, I want to push to emergency stop button.


**Title: Two Floors Down**

**Rating: M**

**PostSecret Prompt**: Every time I see you in the elevator, I want to push to emergency stop button. http:/bit(.)ly/hRCJpV

**Summary**: Bella's been wishing she had to guts to make a move on the hot lawyer two floors down. Will tonight be her night?

•_PostSecret concept created by Frank Warren. Recognizable characters and story elements are the property of Stephenie Meyer•_

* * *

I. Had. No. Life.

I'm serious. I wake up, go to work, go home, and go to sleep. Alice said I was a loser, Rose said I had issues. I say I just have no life. I could say work was my obsession, or my finally living on my own was my joy. And I let others think that.

But they didn't know the reason...sometimes the only reason I enjoy getting up in the morning.

"Really Bella? You're working late again?" Alice whined.

I shrugged. "Sorry. These ads are kicking my butt. And you know Mr. Marcus will chew me a new one if I don't have these done by this week."

"You're no fun anymore. You have to come out with us sometime. You've been blowing us off way too much," she said while her eyes grew narrow. "You're not hitting some fine piece of man ass and not telling me are you?"

I gasped. "Please Alice. Believe me, there is no ass being gotten. Once I get caught up on my work, I'll join you and Rose for happy hour."

She sighed. "Ok fine. Don't work too hard. It can cause wrinkles!"

I rolled my eyes. "Really Alice. I'm 24. I think I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes in return and said bye.

So I was left alone, to do work I honestly didn't need to do, but did it anyway. I did enjoy working at the ad agency. This is what I had always wanted to do. But really, the building I worked in was where my true excitement came from. And no it wasn't just because of the beautiful skyline of Dallas I got to see.

At 6:30, I promptly got up and headed to the elevator. I said my silent prayer as I waited for the doors to open. As I stepped in and pressed the ground floor, I bit my lip in anticipation. Every night I prayed that the elevator would stop at the 24th floor.

Two floors down the elevator stopped and I held my breath for the doors to open.

_'Please be there, please be there,_' I said in my mind.

And there he was, the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. His wild hair calling out for me to run my fingers through, those piercing green eyes that I swear saw into my soul, and lips that begged to be kissed. I wanted to kiss those full lips.

He looked up and saw me, giving me a curt nod and crooked smile and stepped inside the elevator, looking forward.

I lived for evenings like this. At least three nights out of the week we rode the elevator down together. He worked for a law firm and usually had late hours. I remember the first time I saw him all I wanted to do was push the emergency stop button and make out with him like two teenagers.

What? Yeah I said make out...geez I'm not a whore. He has to at least take me out to dinner first...yeah at least.

We had been meeting on the elevator like this for at least four months now. The first few times were a coincidence, but then I figured out his schedule. No I'm not a creep, I just put two and two every time it happened I told myself I was going to do it. As Rose says, "Balls to the wall." I was going to be brave, I was going to be a vixen...I was going to make this man beg, nay, grovel for me.

And every time I got the courage to do it, we would arrive at the ground floor, he would motion for me to go first, and I would go home for a date with my shower nozzle.

I don't know why this man was my undoing, but every night I hoped to be able to catch him...and to one day have the guts do what I wanted to do.

**_Two Months Later_**

"Another late night Bella?" asked one of my co-workers Angela.

I smiled up at her. "Yeah. A big account is due Monday and I'd rather not take this home for the weekend."

Well, the truth was I had finished it Wednesday, but I needed some excuse to hopefully catch the gorgeous lawyer again.

I laid my arms on top of the table and my head on top of them. I had a lot of time to waste for 6:30 to come around. Sometimes the waiting was unbearable. I should just go to his floor and march right up to him. Yeah right.

As I stepped into the elevator, I began my prayer again for him to be getting on as well.

I giggled in my head. Yes tonight I would finally have the guts to at least say something, if not go for the stop button.

And much to my pleasure, the elevator stopped two floors down and I waited for the doors to open.

Was he trying to kill me. He was dressed in my favorite suit of his: dark grey with a deep blue button down shirt and light blue tie to go with it. He was typing away on his phone so he hadn't noticed me at all. As the elevator began to move again, I knew what I had to do.

I reached for the button and pulled it, making the elevator come to a complete stop. He looked startled and looked over at me.

I made my way over to him and pushed him against the wall. I slowly leaned into his ear and whispered, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

He shuddered as my nose dragged across his jaw line, until I got to his lips and slowly began to kiss him. When he opened his mouth, allowing me entrance, I swept my tongue in, tasting the spearmint and slight nicotine. He was delicious, just like I knew he would. His hands found their resting place on my hips, pulling me closer to him, while my hands found refuge in his hair. It was amazing! Thick and soft, and I couldn't help my tug just lightly on it.

That was his undoing. A growl erupted in his chest and he flipped us around, pushing me against the elevator wall and pushing his tongue into my mouth, fighting for dominance. A moan escaped me and that caused him to push his body even closer to me. I then began loosening his tie and unbuttoning some of his buttons to run my nails down his chest. I had been imagining what it would look like, and had to know.

As my nails lightly scraped down his chest, his lips moved to my neck, slowly sucking and biting lightly on it sending a shiver through my body and making me realize I would definitely have to change my panties when I got home. I leaned my head back giving him more access, enjoying the sensation he was causing me. He began grinding his erection against me and I hooked my leg around his hip, longing to get even closer to him.

He slowly made his way up my neck, to my ear and lightly nibbled on it.

"Isabella," he whispered.

Holy hell! How did he know my name?

"Mmmm Isabella."

I began to whimper. His voice was so husky and velvety.

"Bella."

Wait. Why was he shaking me...

"BELLA!"

I jumped at that, trying to figure out where I was.

"What huh?"

Angela was standing beside me. "I was just about to leave and noticed you were still here. You feel asleep."

What...it wasn't real...but I swear...ugh that was just my luck.

"Oh, what time is it?"

"Seven."

"Oh shit. I've got to go!" I just knew I had probably missed him. Though dream lawyer guy was amazing, nothing was better than the real him.

As I stepped on the elevator, I became sad, knowing I probably missed him.

That's why I was so surprised that I stopped at his floor and even more surprised when he stepped on, wearing...oh my gosh...the suit. This was not possible.

He smiled at me and I had to look down as the blood rushed to my face as I remembered my dream...and then realized I would have to change my panties when I got home.

I didn't realize I was looking down still until I felt the elevator jerk to a stop. I looked up and saw his fingers on the emergency stop button. He had a crooked grin and his eyes seemed to darken. I just looked at him in shock as he made his way towards me.

I slowly backed up until my back hit the wall. He was just a couple of inches away, breathing in and out slowly. I raised my hand to my arm to pinch myself.

"Ouch."

He raised an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

I gulped. "To see if I was dreaming."

He raised his hand and slowly dragged his finger along my jaw.

"And the verdict?"

"I'm still not sure."

He laughed a deep laugh and began leaning in. "Guess I'll just have to be really convincing."

Maybe he won't have to take me to dinner first.


End file.
